Pleasure in Check-Up
by KiseHimeki
Summary: Warning Alert: Too much Smexy Scenes .. It's yaoi (boy love) and if you hate it, don't read it - - Sorry for the grammars ..


Plot:

Akashi- 20 yrs. old

Kuroko- 17 yrs. old

Kuroko Tetsuya, a boy that has a weak body ever since his birth paid a visit to Doctor Akashi Seijurou for a checkup. Even if Kuroko has a weak body, he still plays basketball for he considers this as part of his life.

"Doctor, I got bruises from playing with the other basketball players yesterday. Could you please check it out for me?" Kuroko asked in his usual monotonous voice. Akashi his over protective doctor who had liked Kuroko for a very long time twitched as he heard that HIS Tetsuya was hurt because of other people. "I'm going to kill them," murmured Akashi as he turned his back to get pain relievers and medicine for Kuroko's bruises. "Dr. Akashi-kun, did you say something?"

"Ah never mind Tetsuya, by the way which team did you had a match with yesterday?" Akashi asked making sure he would get the name of the team and punish them for hurting his most special person.

"It's Kirisaki Daichi, oh and that Hanamiya-kun was so aggressive and was the cause of everyone's injuries in my team," Kuroko innocently answered not knowing that his doctor was planning on murdering someone. Akashi still in his position smirked. "Hanamiya huh, I heard him in the basketball world, he's one of the uncrowned generals but I don't care. I'm still absolute and no one should hurt my Tetsuya. HE WILL PAY," Akashi stated in his thought. Somewhere along his cabinet he saw an Aphrodisiac, a drug that arouses one's sexual desire. He smirked again as he reached for it and brought it to his patient. "Tetsuya, I'm going to inject a fluid to you so you won't feel the pain of your injuries," Akashi explained and Kuroko just looked at him with innocent eyes and nodded. Even if Kuroko doesn't show much emotion, deep down in his heart and mind he had liked his doctor for a long time and would always find a way to have injuries for him to visit his beloved doctor. There once had a time that he purposely tripped himself so he can have an injury and let Akashi cure him. That means both of them had mutual feelings but didn't know the other person's feelings. Five minutes had passed when Akashi injected the drug, Kuroko already felt the hotness in his body and his face started to get redder and redder and Akashi started walking towards his direction after he had switched the doctor's sign if he's in or not. He started putting ointments in his bruises. "Dr. Akashi-kun, it's…kind of getting hot in here," Kuroko murmured on the red head In front of him.

"I know Tetsuya, so do you feel the pain?" Akashi asked as he turned his gaze to the bluenette.

"No, but I feel hot," said Kuroko. Due to the drug Kuroko couldn't refrain anymore and he pushed the doctor down in a lying position.

"Tetsuya, do you have something to say?" he asked the bluenette who was on top of him, wearing his usual cold face but deep inside he was feeling happy that the drug is taking its effects.

"I…I like you Dr. Sei-kun," Kuroko said with a flush and Akashi was astounded as he heard his Tetsuya called him by his name.

"I like you too Tetsuya, uhh no, I LOVE you Tetsuya."

"I think I'm dreaming, Sei-kun actually loves me, it's…unbelievable", said Kuroko then Akashi got up from lying position to sitting position then Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck.

"You're not dreaming, want me to show you?" Akashi asked then he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him closer.

"Yes, hold me, Sei-kun," said Kuroko who passionately kissed Akashi. The red head that was surprised by the bluenette's action complied and kissed back. Kuroko who was very into the moment broke the shared kiss. "More Sei-kun, I want more of you." Akashi smirked then he pushed Kuroko down and plotted another kiss. It was a passionate and hotter kiss. Kuroko slightly opened his mouth allowing Akashi to taste his tongue and all of his mouth. Clashing of tongues and moaning continued until they broke their kiss since the two both need air. Akashi was glad he closed his clinic so no one can disturb their moment. He also turned off his phone and as great as he is, he secretly switched Kuroko's phone to silent mode so no one would come between them. Kuroko who was panting was lift by Akashi in bridal style to the bed used by his patients. The two kissed again and while doing this Akashi had undone Kuroko's buttons. After undoing it, he trailed light kisses to the bluenette for which he earned a moan. "Ahhhhhh…the places where Sei-kun touches, it's like its burning,"

"Really Tetsuya? Then we should do more right?"

"Yes more Sei-kun,"

Akashi started kissing him again from his lips, to the neck, down to the shoulders then nipples. He sucked it hard making Kuroko yelped. "Ahhh!" Akashi sucked one nipple then his other hand travelled down to Kuroko's pants. "Sei-kun, make me feel good please?"

"As you insist, my beloved Tetsuya," Akashi said then he opened Kuroko's zipper and puts his hand on the latter's brief and pumped his membrane. Kuroko moaned and moaned until he came. His juices reached Akashi's white coat. "Ah Tetsuya, you made me dirty,"

"Gomen ne Sei-kun," said Kuroko then he stood up from the bed. "I'll take this off," He started to undress Akashi. The red head was surprised at the sudden action but then he smiled. Kuroko didn't notice that he had removed all of Akashi's clothes including the pants and boxer.

"Tetsuya did you know what you just did?"

"Yes, I striped you and now I can see all of you," Kuroko smiled as he saw the divine body of his doctor.

Akashi smirked as he saw Kuroko looking at him. He was getting harder as he sees the flushed of his beloved Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, turn around." Kuroko turned around right away as he knows that Akashi will make him feel so good. He, who was imagining, felt something in his hole. It was Akashi's tongue making way on his hole. "Ahh~so good…Sei-kun more…"

"Have patience my dear Tetsuya," then after licking, he pushed one finger, on which Kuroko yelped loud. He moved it in and out as he saw that Kuroko was getting used to it, he added another finger, and then another until Tetsuya said that he isn't satisfy with just his fingers.

"Not satisfied huh, then be prepared Tetsuya,"

"I'm already prepared Sei-kun,"

Akashi got up and opened his drawer and got some anal lube. He put it in his membrane and inserted it on Kuroko. "Ahhhhhhhhh~ so…so hot…Sei-kun is inside me, I'm so happy…"

"Tetsuya…you'll be mine forever…you're mine,"

"Yes I am yours, Sei-kun,"

Akashi founded Kuroko's sweet spot then thrust there harder and harder.

"Ahh~ I'm c-coming Sei-kun,"

"M-Me too, you're so tight Tetsuya,"

Then with one thrust both climaxed. Both still panting together kissed again then Akashi removed his membrane inside Kuroko and saw white fluid rushed out. The two both lied down in the patient's bed cuddling close so both can fit there.

"Tetsuya, I love you."

"I love you too Sei-kun," Kuroko who was tired wandered and fell asleep.

"Ahh so tired, I should sleep also and think how I will punish that Hanamiya." with that, Akashi fell asleep also.

With that both had a blissful and sweet day to cherish forever.

~~~~END~~~~

This fanfic is to celebrate Akakuro day! :D


End file.
